Tercera generación de Merodeadores
by travezurarealizada
Summary: Lilly Luna Potter cursa su 4to curso en Hogwarts, es la primer chica Merodeadora y odia al nuevo mejor amigo de su hermano Albus, los Malfoys y los Potter jamás se han llevado bien pero una chica puede romper con esto los hijos de los que nunca se ha hablado, Finnigan, Jordan y otros mas
1. De vuelta a Hogwarts

Lilly Luna Potter era la menor de la familia Potter, una chica pelirroja como su madre pero con los mismos ojos de su padre, era sin duda una chica guapa y muchos chicos la asediaban pero a ella la verdad no le interesaban mucho, todos eran muy inmaduros y tontos. Sobre todo ese Scorpius Malfoy, siempre fastidiándola y desde que Albus se había convertido en su mejor amigo puesto que Mcgonagall había considerado una buena idea el juntar en la mayoría de las clases a Griffindors y Slytheris para así unir mas a la escuela, ella tenía que soportarlo por mas tiempo.

Scorpius era un chico rebelde y Mujeriego, es cierto que tenía cierto atractivo con ese cabello rubio y esos ojos azules además de ese cuerpo tan sexy por el Quidditch pero eso no le quitaba lo arrogante y presumido, además él siempre quería ser el centro de atención y hacia hasta lo imposible por lograrlo. Scorpius no era malvado como su apellido hacía pensar pero aún asi Definitivamente a Lilly no le agradaba ese chico.

Oh no! Que hace él aquí de nuevo?

A mí también me da gusto verte Potter, por cierto ese peinado te queda divino- dijo el rubio con un tono de indiferencia

Era una mañana de vacaciones por lo que Lilly acababa de levantarse, podrán imaginarse ya su aspecto, con el cabello pelirrojo todo enmarañado y con su Pijama color azul

Tenemos que hacer un trabajo que nos ha dejado el profesor Longgbotton Lilly y si tanto te molesta que Scorpius esté en nuestra casa entonces ve a tu habitación así no tendrás que verlo

Y por qué tengo que irme yo? Si él es el intruso – dijo Lilly a Albus quién estaba en su habitación buscando un poco de pergamino

Pues por qué él es un invitado además es mi invitado, vamos Lilly por favor solo estará un ratito nada mas en lo que terminamos el informe sobre el lazo del diablo si? Hazlo por tu hermano favorito – dijo Albus quién bajaba con un montón de pergamino

Lilly subió las escaleras hasta su habitación y cerró la puerta, por que no podían hacer el dichoso informe en otra parte? Por qué tenía que ser en su casa?. El tiempo transcurrió muy lento y entonces cuando creyó que ya Scorpius se habría marchado Lilly decidió bajar, ya peinada (bueno algo así tenía un cabello rebelde como los Potter) con una blusa roja y unos jeans pero justo cuando había llegado al estudio para comprobar que el intruso se hubiera ido lo encontró en uno de los pasillos

¿¡Sigues aquí?! – dijo la pelirroja con enfado

Este… No, es mi holograma que olvidé en tu casa y ahora se pasea por ahí – dijo el chico con sarcasmo- pues claro que sigo aquí Potter! Deberías ser más consciente de lo que preguntas ¿no crees?

Eres un fastidio Malfoy

Si eso ya me lo habías dicho, creo que a van 400 veces que me lo repites en la última semana - dijo Scorpius sin importarle mucho

Pues deberías habértelo grabado ya no? – Lilly odiaba que la gente no tomara importancia de lo que decía o que se burlara de ella

Si mira lo voy a anotar en mi libreta invisible de cosas que no hay que olvidar- Dijo Scorpius mientras hacía como que sacaba una libreta y una pluma y fingía escribir – listo anotado, ¿alguna otra cosa preciosa?

Eres insufrible! – Lilly se alejó por el corredor hecha una furia, definitivamente ese chico la fastidiaba bastante!

Al fin llegó el primero de Septiembre, Lilly comenzaría al fin su 4º curso en Hogwarts, no podía esperar a ver a sus amigos y entonces empezarían a planear las nuevas travesuras que harían como buenos Merodeadores, ella era la primera chica merodeadora de las historia y seguramente su Abuelo James estaría muy orgullosos puesto que era una chica con una gran inteligencia y con una gran creatividad también.

Al cruzar la plataforma 9 ¾ Lilly fue a buscar a sus amigos, se encontró de inmediato a Dirk Finnigan intentando esconder unos pocos cohetes en su baúl

Hola Dirk!- dijo entusiasmada la Pelirroja mientras corría a darle un gran abrazo

A Hola Lilly!, mira lo que he conseguido ésta vez- dijo el chico mientras mostraba a la chica la pirotecnia

Wooow están de lujo! – dijo Lilly mientras tomaba unos pocos en sus manos- ¿dónde los has conseguido?

Bueno pues Fred Wesley tomó unos pocos de la tienda de su padre y pues me los ha vendido

Creo que ya tenemos algo que hacer en el tren no? – dijo un chico alto de cabello negro y chino que acababa de llegar al grupo

Hey Hola Jordan – saludaron Lilly y Dirk a la vez

Chicos a que no adivinan lo que mi tío George me dio éste verano?

Nuevas bombas apestosas?

Un pantano portátil?

No! Un puñado de dulces que te enferman! - dijo el chico mientras sacaba de sus bolsillos bolsitas con lo que parecían dulces dentro

Jordan por qué siempre llamas tío a George si no es tu familia? – preguntó Dirk

Bueno pues verás, Mi padre Lee Jordan y George siempre fueron muy buenos amigos, los mejores eran casi hermanos los trés eran inseparables

Los tres? –

Si los tres, él George y mi tio Fred su gemelos- dijo Lilly con un poco de tristeza en sus ojos

Ooooh si ya – Dirk intentaba fingir que sacaba algo De sus bolsas, en realidad el momento era incómodo

Los chicos siguieron conversando un buen rato sobre lo que esperaban del curso que estaban a punto de empezar, al grupo también se unió el primo de Lilly Hugo, ellos dos eran inseparables siempre se contaban todo y junto con los otros dos formaban la 3ra generación de Merodeadores

Miren eso chicos, es el cuarteto de perdedores- un chico rubio (creo que ya todos saben quién es)

Púdrete Malfoy! – ella sí que detestaba al chico

A mi no me hables Potter

No le hables así a una chica – dijo Finnigan poniéndose en defensiva mientras se interponía entre Scorpius y Lilly, él sabía que la chica era agresiva cuando alguien la insultaba

Tu cállate Finnigan y dime, tu padre al fin ya explotó su casa?

Chicos mejor vámonos, no queremos meternos en Líos antes de empezar las clases ¿verdad? – Jordan intentaba Tomar a sus amigos para llevárselos lejos, ellos podían meterse en problemas más rápido que lo que vuela una saeta de fuego 3000

Si chicos mejor vámonos él no vale la pena – Hugo también intentaba alejarse de ahí rápido

Los merodeadores se alejaron de ahí dejando a Malfoy gritando cosas a los chicos de otros grupos, los hufflepuffs eran siempre su segunda opción después de ellos, Lilly no sabía cómo era que Scorpius fuera el mejor amigo de su hermano, a veces en verdad desearía encerrarlo en algún armario de escobas.

El tren por fin se movía, Lilly se despidió de sus padres y de Teddy Lupin que era como su hermano, también se despidió de sus tíos y de su abuela y se subió al tren.

Chicos mejor vamos a buscar un lugar

Si Lilly tienes razón tu adelántate nosotros vamos en un momento necesitamos hacer algo

Mmmmmm está bien… supongo - dijo Lilly mientras se alejaba

Por que los chicos no habían ido con ella, son sus mejores amigos de hecho eran de los pocos que tenía de verdad, la mayoría solo se acercaba a ella por ser la hija del legendario Harry Potter , eso también era extremadamente molesto.

Al fin encontró un espacio para ella y sus amigos pero ellos no estaban aún

…


	2. el viaje a Hogwarts, La pequeña Lilly

Lilly seguía sola en su compartimento del tren, por que los chicos la habían dejado? Desde hace un tiempo se comportaban muy extraño, evitaban su mirada y la protegían en exceso, que es lo que cambiaba en ella o que es lo que provocaba que se comportaran tan extraño?

- Chicos creo que tenemos un problema- Finnigan en realidad parecía preocupado

- ¿pero qué pasa?- Hugo odiaba tener problemas, era algo irónico por qué siempre estaba en problemas, siempre que se juntaba con esos chicos

Dirk se llevó a los chicos a una parte desocupada del tren, se sentó y tomo una postura preocupada

- No me digas que se ha perdido el mapa de los Merodeadores?

- ¡eso no, NUNCA! Eso sería un problema realmente grave- esa copia del mapa era todo un tesoro, se los había obsequiado James Sirius, bueno de hecho se lo obsequió a su hermana pero ese no es el punto ahora- nuestro problema es casi igual de grave

- Finnigan me estás asustando- el chico pelirrojo comenzaba a pensar lo peor- dime ya a quién has matado?

- Por Merlín Finnigan tenemos que esconderte, buena decisión el alejar a la pequeña Lilly de esto, vamos saltemos y huyamos lejos- los chicos ya arrastraban al pelinegro

Ya se encontraban fuera del compartimento con Dirk a rastras manoteando y pataleando en su intento por soltarse de aquellos chicos

- ¡chicos contrólense! – el chico se soltaba de las manos de sus amigos, se levantó y se alisó la ropa – no es eso, aún no mato a nadie

- ¿entonces?- preguntaron a la vez

- Me temo que… Nuestra pequeña Lilly está creciendo- dijo tomando un tono serio

- Si lo sabemos pero¿ y eso qué?- Hugo comenzaba a ponerse nervioso

- ¿Te has enamorado de Potter?!

- ¡¿Q-qué dices Jordan?!, ¡yo no puedo enamorarme de la chica a la que considero mi hermana menor!- Finnigan sonaba ofendido además su cara tomaba ya un ligero tono rojo

- Bueno pero entonces ¿cual es el problema?

- Pues verán, ya que nuestra pequeña Lilly está creciendo tenemos que protegerla aún más, debemos asegurarnos de que ningún patán se atreva a tocarla

- ¡Si tienes razón!- A Hugo en realidad si le entusiasmaba la idea, nunca le había gustado que los chicos miraran a su prima pero bueno James siempre se había encargado de que eso no sucediera muy frecuentemente, el chico si que celaba a su hermana

- Pero si para eso ya tiene a James, que no recuerdan la vez en la que colgó a aquel chico del árbol cerca del lago solamente por enviarle chocolates a Lilly?

- Si claro, recuerdo que los chocolates estaban muy ricos, gracias Augus!

- Jordan, Hugo este no es momento para pensar en Chocolates, aunque si estaban muy buenos, el punto es que es el último año de James y Albus no la protege tanto, además no está con ella todo el tiempo por lo que ¡es nuestro deber proteger a la pequeña Lilly de todos aquellos que quieran arrebatarle su inocencia! – dijo el chico levantándose y alzando un puño

- Tienes razón yo estoy contigo- dijo Hugo entusiasmado, al fin y al cabo era su deber como su primo ¿no?

- Si bueno yo también me uno aunque creo que Lilly se enfadará si nos descubre

- Eso es lo de menos Jordan, lo importante es que no podemos permitir que nuestra Lilly sucumba ante las hormonas juveniles del espécimen masculino de Hogwarts, todos son estúpidos y tratarían mal a Lilly, no podemos permitirlo!

- Mmmm Dirk ¿te das cuenta que nosotros somos del "espécimen masculino"?

- Si pero nosotros somos especiales, nosotros no haremos llorar a la princesa Lilly y si alguno de ustedes lo hace se las verá conmigo

Los chicos siguieron hablando un rato antes de ir en busca de Lilly, la encontraron sola en un compartimento del tren, había comprado un pastel en forma de caldero y unas cuantas chucherías mas

- Hola chicos, ¿quieren algo?- dijo ofreciéndoles un poco de pastel

- No gracias Pequeña Lilly

- Dirk ya no soy pequeña, vamos en 5º curso creo que puedes dejar de decirme así ¿no crees? – Lilly sonaba algo enfadada

- Si claro lo siento, a veces lo olvido, es la costumbre

- No importa tu puedes decirme así si quieres pero quiero que sepas que ya no soy una niña

Un chico alto, con cabello desordenado y unos ojos café claro acababa de entrar en el compartimento, venía acompañado de un chico pelirrojo sin duda un Wesley, de hecho se trataba de Fred II, también había otro chico, alto, moreno y con el cabello ondulado, con unos ojos avellana muy atractivos por cierto, Lilly ya lo había visto, el chico se llamaba Core Thomas y a su lado estaba el chico Corner, era alto pero no tanto como James, con unos intensos ojos azules y un cabello negro azulado, muy lacio seguramente herencia de su madre Cho Chang .

- Pero claro que eres una niña Lilly, eres la más pequeña – James revolvía el cabello pelirrojo de la chica

- ¡Ya déjame James!- la chica apartó las manos de su hermano y comenzó a alisarse el cabello

- Y dime hermanita estos sinvergüenzas te tratan bien ¿verdad? Si no ya sabes que puedes llamarme para que tengamos una "charla" – el chico puso una cara maliciosa y se echó a reír

Los Merodeadores reían también algo asustados, James tenía su carácter y tratándose de proteger a su hermana podía ser realmente agresivo

- James! Ya no soy una niña!, se cuidarme yo sola y mis amigos jamás me harían algo – A Lilly le molestaba que sus hermanos siempre la veían como una niña pequeña y débil

- Es cierto nosotros somos incapaces de hacerle algo a la pequeñ… perdón a Lilly – dijo Dirk mientras se levantaba de su asiento

- Te creo muchacho y seguramente la cuidarás cuando ya no esté yo , ahora vámonos chicos, conseguí unos muy buenos trucos este año, podemos probarlos con los de Slytherin

Y así James y sus amigos desaparecieron del compartimento en dirección al apartado de Slytherin, seguramente después verían los resultados de su broma. James fue el chico que rompió el record de más vociferadores recibidos en Hogwarts.

Al fin llegaron al castillo y comenzó el banquete, en verdad era una gran broma la que hicieron esos chicos, casi todo Slytherin estaba con el cabello multicolor por lo que parece haber sido una bomba teñidora, la última invención de tío George.


	3. pequeño paseo nocturno

**después de hacer una travesura los merodeadores se separan para se mas difíciles de detectar, Lilly piensa que es mala idea**

- Te dije que nos equivocamos de camino!

- Claro que no, eso es imposible! Somos Merodeadores no nos puede pasar eso, conocemos este castillo muy bien

- Dirk haz el favor de volver a mirar el mapa ¿si? Estoy asustándome!

- Tranquila Lilly por favor, estás conmigo ¿cómo puedes estar asustada?

- Dirk eso es lo que me asusta, que estoy contigo, te dije que fuéramos con Hugo y con Grean ¿cómo fue que decidí seguirte a ti? – la chica en realidad no sabía cómo era que siempre que iban ellos dos solos siempre terminaban perdidos, pero bueno al menos llevaban el mapa del Merodeador – date prisa con ese mapa!

- Tranquila pequeña Lilly ya lo tengo ahora solo lo revisaré y me daré cuenta que estamos cerca del anciano Filch

- Aaaa bueno entonces solo tenemos que esperar y… ¡¿Has dicho FILCH?!- Lilly tomó a Dirk por su túnica y lo sacudía

- Ooohhh por Merlín es Filch,¿ que haremos?- al parecer Finnigan acababa de entrar en razón

- Tarado! ¡No grites!

- Tu también estás gritando!

Los chicos corrieron por pasillos desconocidos y oscuros, podían oír a Filch gritar a lo lejos, ninguno supo cómo pasó pero en algún momento se separaron, Lilly corría frenética por lugares que no conocía y cuando paró se dio cuenta que su mejor amigo ya no estaba con ella

- Ohhh por Merlín ¡¿ahora que se supone que haré?!- pensó la chica - Dirk se llevó el mapa y sin él estoy perdida, bueno no debe estar lejos (espero)- la chica intentó dar marcha atrás en su camino recreando su carrera pero todo en vano- Dirk ¿dónde estas?, vamos Finnigan ya sal, esto no es en broma- intentó llamar a su amigo muy bajo, no sabía si Filch estaba cerca, la pelirroja comenzaba a preocuparse enserio – Vamos Lilly esto no es tan grave como cuando tu y ese tarado se perdieron en el Bosque impenetrable, aquí al menos estás en el castillo, seguramente Hugo vendrá en tu rescate, o James – la chica jugueteaba con las mangas de su túnica- vamos Lilly no puede ser tan difícil encontrar el camino

- ¿Hablando sola Potter?

La chica dio un salto al escuchar esas palabras, tomó su varita y se disponía a atacar al causante de su sobresalto

- Lumos!- la varita de Lilly se encendió y entonces pudo ver al causante

- Hola preciosa pelirroja ¿tienes un paseo nocturno?

- ¡Eso no te incumbe Malfoy! – la chica dio media vuelta

- Pues verás, si me incumbe porque da la casualidad de que estas en territorio de serpientes pequeña leoncita

La chica miró a su alrededor , estaba en las mazmorras frente a una pintura que se posaba en una pared de piedra, ahora entendía por qué el frío que había sentido de repente

- Y tú ¿qué me dices Scorpius, también vas a dar un paseo nocturno?- Lilly era buena cambiando el rumbo de la conversación eso siempre la ayudaba cuando estaban en problemas, además de su carácter que ,algunos dicen incluido su padre, sacó de su madre- ¿qué haces fuera de la cama niño bueno?

- Pues verás Potter eso no es de tu interés- era su imaginación o eso último era un reto?

- Muy bien Scorpius, muéstrame la salida de aquí y no le diré a nadie que he visto al perfecto chico Malfoy rondando por el castillo a plena noche

- ¿pero si tu también estás rondando en plena noche? Además podría decir que escuché unos ruidos extraños y solamente salí a ver de dónde provenían y entonces te encontré a ti intentando poner explosivos en la entra de nuestra sala común- oooh si Scorpius también era bueno, sobre todo para inventar historias que le favorecieran

- ¡Pero yo no ponía pirotecnia en ningún lado!- a Lilly le enfadaba que la gente dijera mentiras

- Si pero eso nadie lo sabe,- Miró a la chica, lucía preocupada enserio, intentaba ocultarlo pero el hecho de que se jaloneara las mangas de ese modo, bueno sensibilizó un poco al rubio- sabes creo que me has dado un poco de pena, vamos te llevaré de regreso a algún lugar que conozcas – Scorpius no era tan malvado, además era la hermana de su mejor amigo, y podría tomar esta acción como su acción buena del mes

Los chicos emprendieron su camino, Malfoy delante por supuesto, Lilly lo seguía preguntándose por que de pronto la amabilidad, seguramente quería a la chica lejos para continuar haciendo lo que estuviera haciendo, fuera lo que fuese, pero bueno al menos la guiaría a algún lugar lejos de ese lugar tan lúgubre, siguieron avanzando por los interminables corredores pero entonces…

- ¡estudiantes fuera de la cama!- gritó un anciano del otro lado del pasillo

- ¡Por Morgana! Es Filch!- los chicos corrieron a toda velocidad, Filch les seguía de cerca, para ser un anciano corría muy rápido, los chicos seguían corriendo

- ¡Mierda!- Lilly se encontraba en el piso algo le había sucedido

- ¿pero qué pasa Potter? – el rubio se arrodilló junto a ella, estaban con prisa ¿que no lo había notado esa chica?

- Me he tropezado, mi tobillo se me ha torcido- la chica parecía a punto de ponerse a llorar pero se puso en pie de nuevo

- ¿Lilly estás segura de que puedes seguir?- el chico la ayudaba a reincorporarse – si quieres puedo seguir sin ti

- Puedo seguir, estoy bien ahora corre tarado, nos alcanza- era cierto, Filch se encontraba a unos metros de ellos pero siguieron corriendo hasta que- ¡Joder!- Lilly había vuelto a tropezar- vamos Malfoy sigue sin mi yo te alcanzo en un segundo- Lilly no estaba dispuesta a mostrarse débil, había luchado tanto para que no la consideraran una niña pequeña y no iba a dejar que Malfoy se diera cuenta de que en el fondo seguía siendo una niña pequeña y mimada que al fin y al cabo era la más pequeña de los Potter

- Si eso es lo que quieres preciosa- el chico comenzó a correr, si a alguien alcanzarían esa noche no sería a él, llevaba apenas unos metros y se dirigía a otro corredor pero

Alguien la levantó del suelo, y entonces se desmayó, había corrido bastante, el dolor en su tobillo era insoportable, cerró sus hermosos ojos verdes y perdió el conocimiento.

El leve golpeteo en las ventanas la despertó, sonaba como lluvia, a ella le gustaba la lluvia, era relajante pero entonces cayó un relámpago que la hizo incorporarse de golpe

- Al fin despiertas princesa- esa voz le parecía familiar tenía algo que le hacía enojar

- Hola Malfoy,¿ qué estás haciendo?- dijo con cierto enfado, lo último que recordaba era al muy cobarde corriendo para no ser atrapado y ahora estaba en una cama con el tobillo vendado

- Pues verás preciosa, después de tu desmayo te traje aquí para que pudieras recuperarte, no hace falta que me lo agradezcas

- Bien por qué no iba a hacerlo – el rostro de la chica casi se volvía del mismo tono que su cabello, ¿como pudo haberse desmayado? ¿Era tan débil?

- Que arrogante eres Potter, todavía que te salvo y ahora te comportas así conmigo, deberías estar agradecida, yo estoy haciendo más que esos amiguitos tuyos, cobardes, que corrieron y te dejaron sola y desprotegida

- Yo no estoy desprotegida, no soy una niña y se cuidarme sola – Lilly había alzado la voz demasiado

- Si claro pero que bien te cuidas ¿he pelirroja?- había algo en el sarcasmo de ese chico que la hacía enfurecer

- Bueno pero tu no hables de cobardía Malfoy, yo no salgo corriendo dejando a una chica herida en el pasillo ¿verdad?, eso es muy poco caballeroso de tu parte, pero bueno que podía esperar de un Malfoy, escuche que eso hacen, salir corriendo cuando hay peligro

- Mira Potter si aún sigues viva es por mi gran autocontrol y por qué eres la hermana de mi mejor amigo, además tienes que saber que yo no soy como mi padre o como mi abuelo, ¡yo soy distinto! y si no fuera por **mi** ahora estarías en el despacho de Mcgonagall inventando historias poco creíbles de lo que hacías a media noche fuera de tu sala común - Scorpius odiaba que la gente lo juzgara por su apellido, él no era ningún cobarde, comenzaba a ponerse rojo de coraje

Lilly se arrepintió de haber dicho lo último casi un segundo después de haberlo dicho pero es que estaba tan furiosa con ese chico por haber visto su lado débil que había olvidado lo que su padre le decía siempre, que no debía juzgar a los demás por su ascendencia si no por lo que demuestran ser ellos mismos

- Scorpius, yo… yo no quise decir eso sobre tu familia- Lilly no sabía qué hacer- se que tu eres diferente a ellos, bueno al menos volviste por mi y te lo agradezco- que debía hacer, darle un abrazo, acariciar su cabello rubio o tal vez podría solamente darle la mano he irse

- Lo siento Lilly solamente me molesta que la gente se aleje de mi por mi apellido ¿sabes? Es difícil ser su hijo algunas veces

- Si lo sé, yo te comprendo es complicado hacer ver a la gente que tu eres una persona diferente a tus padres aunque tengas un gran parecido físico con ellos ¿no?- Lilly sabía perfectamente a que se refería Scorpius, falsas amistades y cierto temor hacia ella y sus hermanos, siempre se encontraba rodeada de personas idiotas y maestros que esperaban siempre lo mejor por se LA hija de HARRY POTTER casi nunca la veían a ella como lo que era: Lilly Luna una persona diferente con diferentes inquietudes y talentos, que aunque a veces eran muy parecidas a las de sus padres, no eran las mismas

- Sabes Princesa? Creo que tenemos más en común de lo que creemos – el chico se había sentado en la cama al lado de la pelirroja

- Si creo que tienes razón, oye por cierto ¿que lugar es éste?

- Le dicen la sala que viene y va, aparece cuando realmente la necesitas

- ¿Entonces tu realmente la necesitabas?¿ para qué?- dijo la chica de ojos verdes con curiosidad

- Pues para que te recuperaras Lilly- el chico se acercó más a la pelirroja

- ¿La apareciste para mí?- la chica notaba el avance del rubio pero por alguna razón no se movía

- Claro que si princesa- los dos estaban muy cerca, podía notar su reflejo en esos ojos verdes tan parecidos a los de ¡Albus!, el chico se retiró rápidamente, era la hermana de su mejor amigo y lo odiaba, era un error una confusión, si eso era

- ¿Que pasa?- Lilly estaba algo confundida

- Nada pelirroja, será mejor que te lleve a la enfermería – la tomó en sus brazos y la levantó del colchón, era realmente bonita y especial, no se parecía a las chicas tontas que soltaban risitas cuando él pasaba a su lado y eso la hacía interesante, todo un reto

Scorpius acababa de tomar a Lilly en brazos cuando… la puerta se abrió y apreció él

- Aja! Con que ahí estas!


	4. Entrometido

- ¡Aja! ¡ Con que ahí estas! ¿Pero que hacen ustedes dos?

- ¡¿Qué haces tú aquí?!- el rostro de Scorpius había cambiado su habitual tono pálido por un rojo tomate que se asemejaba al tono pelirrojo del cabello de Lilly, la última también se notaba nerviosa, desde que él había entrado, la pared se había vuelto muy interesante y tenía que analizar hasta el último detalle

- Pues digamos que me encontré con alguien muy interesante corriendo por los pasillos y me dijo que la pequeña Lilly necesitaba mi ayuda

- A ti nadie te llamó James Sirius Potter, puedo cuidarme sola gracias

- Si claro, por eso te perdiste ¿no?- James era muy bueno con eso del sarcasmo

- No fue mi culpa, fue ese tarado de Finnigan que se separó del grupo y me arrastró con él, nos encontramos con Filch y pues nos separamos en el camino por su culpa- en parte era cierto, Dirk si se había separado del grupo pero Lilly siempre lo acompañaría nadie la obligó a ir con él, no había sido culpa de Dirk el separarse pero estaba enfadada

- Eso no fue lo que dijo tu amigo

- ¿estabas con Finnigan? ¿Qué hacías con él?- dijo Scorpius,- (pensamiento de Scorpius) No es que estuviera celoso, Lilly tenía derecho a estar con quién quisiera pero ¿Finnigan? Había mejores, él por ejemplo, hasta que se recordó que eso era imposible ya lo había decidido pero…

- Eso no te importa Malfoy, ahora Lilly vámonos ates de que alguien se dé cuenta que estamos fuera de los dormitorios a estas horas- James tomó a Lilly por el brazo y la arrastró hasta la puerta, le seguía doliendo el tobillo pero no lo iba a demostrar

- ¿ y tú que hacías también fuera de la cama James?- Dijo la pelirroja soltándose y aprovechando para apoyarse en la pared

- Ya sabes asuntos secretos de los verdaderos Merodeadores, además Lilly, está bien que no seas aburrida como Albus pero deberías tener más cuidado, ya te he dicho que nunca salgas sola por las noches por qué podrías encontrar a alguien cómo… éste- dijo refiriéndose al rubio- ¿cómo pasó que has terminado aquí?

- Eso a ti no te importa, además Scorpius me salvó y no me dejó sola como Dirk- Lilly sabía que no había sido culpa del otro chico el que se hubieran separado pero no podía evitar sentirse enfadada con él por dejarla

El rubio mientras tanto tomaba las diferentes cosas que había por la habitación, la pared también le pareció interesante porque la miraba y la analizaba como buscando una imperfección en ella pero parecía no encontrarla por que seguía viéndola

- A sí que ¿Malfoy te salvó heee?- James Miraba a Malfoy como el rubio miraba a la pared, Malfoy sentía su mirada pero no volteaba

- Sí Scorpius me salvó de ser atrapada, además estaba por llevarme a la enfermería

- ¿Qué te hizo ese estúpido hermanita?

- NADA, yo no le he hecho nada a tu hermana, yo la iba a llevar a la enfermería por que en nuestra huída se le torció el tobillo pero ya que llegaste será mejor que la lleves tu – dijo Malfoy dirigiéndose hacia la puerta

- Si eso será lo mejor, vamos Lilly, no quiero que te acerques mas a ese muchacho

- ¡James! Tu a mi no me vas a decir con quién juntarme y con quién no, seguiré viendo a Malfoy si yo quiero- Lilly odiaba que su hermano la protegiera tanto, sabía que quería lo mejor para ella pero él no sabía lo que era mejor para ella

Lilly avanzó con dificultad hasta la puerta, aún le dolía el tobillo, aunque ese chico había hecho un buen trabajo vendándolo, seguramente había aprendido algo de su padre mientras, el último, trabajaba en san Mungo, salió de la sala, cerró de golpe la puerta y se fue directo a la enfermería; estaba enfadada con James por interferir en su vida, estaba enfadada con Malfoy porque él se había dado cuenta de que ella era débil y con ella misma porque ahora pensaba que en realidad eso no era tan malo, Malfoy era en verdad atractivo pero más que eso (a ella en realidad o le interesaba si era o no atractivo y sexy aunque eso le sumaba puntos) había mostrado que también tenía sentimientos, que no era tan engreído e inmaduro después de todo, pero es que ¿ella estaba loca o ese chico había estado a nada de besarla? No eso no podía ser, él era un Malfoy y ella una Potter, pero su padre siempre le había dicho que juzgara a las personas no a sus familias… entonces… ¡no! Mejor ya no pensar en eso. Pero él había intentado besarla no ella a él (ella no se había movido ¡pero eso no contaba!)

En cuanto a los chicos que se quedaron solos…

- A sí que tu salvaste a Lilly ¿no?

- Pues sí eso hice ¿por qué?- el no se iba a dejar intimidar por James, es cierto que tal vez no era igual a los Malfoy pero al fin y al cabo era uno y tenía orgullo

- Bueno pues gracias Malfoy, gracias por cuidar de ella- se notaba que al chico le costaba pronunciar esas palabras

¿Acaso el chico le estaba agradeciendo? Eso no se lo esperaba, conocía la reputación celosa de James en cuanto a Lilly se trataba, recordaba la vez en la que un chico regaló unas rosas a Lilly, James había rastreado al chico y lo había metido en un baúl, así que se consideraba con suerte, con mucha suerte de hecho.

- Pues no fue nada Potter pero deberías enseñarla a no salir de su habitación de noche podrían atraparla si no estoy para salvarla- eso había sonado muy presumido hasta para él pero bueno ya lo había dicho, se sentía con suerte no podía evitarlo.

- Ya te di las gracias Malfoy, pero solamente te voy a pedir una vez, ¡aléjate de mi hermana o verás lo que los Potter pueden hacer! – James lo empujó contra un estante de vidrio con frascos, James salió de la sala. Scorpius chocó contra él estante, el mueble se tambaleó, provocando que se rompiera y muchos frascos cayeran al suelo, el rubio se tropezó y se hizo varios cortes en las manos, James salió de la sala antes de ver lo que su empujón había provocado.

- ¡Eres un maldito Potter! -Gritó al darse cuenta de los cortes que se había hecho- no sé cuál es tu forma de decir gracias pero debo decir que duele, y no te preocupes ¡no volveré a salvar a tu guapa—perdón a tu hermana si no quieres!

Malfoy estaba enfadado, después de salvar a la princesa Potter había esperado que al menos su hermano mostrara gratitud pero al parecer había esperado demasiado. Estaba también enfadado con él mismo, no podía enamorarse de la hermana de su mejor amigo Albus Severus Potter, que también era hermana de hermana de James Sirius Potter, un chico muy peligroso enfadado, además de que era la hija de Harry Potter, el mejor auror, el niño-no-tan-niño- que –vivió, que venció al señor Oscuro, si era tan celoso cómo su hijo entonces podría darse por muerto. Sin contar a toda la descendencia Wesley pero bueno ellos no eran tan importantes

- Pero qué bonita familia tienes Princesa Lilly- murmuró para sí mientras ponía vendajes en sus manos en la que había agregado una sustancia que por lo que había visto en el trabajo de su padre servía en heridas como las suyas – tienes suerte de que a los Malfoy no nos guste abandonar tan fácil lo que nos proponemos lograr pelirroja, aunque tengamos que hacer lo que sea por conseguirlo.

Y entonces se dio cuenta, se había enamorado, estaba enamorado de Lilly Luna Potter, llevaba tantos años negándoselo a si mismo, intentando alejarla de él para hacerlo más fácil y tomando su actitud arrogante contra ella, molestándola siempre que había oportunidad mientras por dentro se sentía fatal por ello, él habría golpeado a cualquier chico que le hubiera tratado igual a SU Lilly, de hecho había ocurrido ya un par de veces, sus amigos (no Albus) intentando agradarle, habían considerado buena idea burlarse y criticar a la pelirroja, habían enfrentado la furia de un Malfoy, terminaron en la enfermería con heridas y golpes pero sin saber qué es lo que les había pasado (el encantamiento obliviate era muy fácil de hacer).

Estaba perdido, cómo explicaría esto a Albus o a su padre y a su familia ya podía imaginarse diciendo

- Papá, Mamá… les presento a mi novia Lilly Luna Potter, hija de Harry Potter, tu enemigo de juventud padre, al que intentaste eliminar y meter en problemas varias veces ¿recuerdas? Ese que te odiaba – si claro sería un éxito, su padre desheredándolo su madre llorando toda una escena memorable. Su padre había superado su enemistad con Harry desde que él lo salvó de la sala de Menesteres pero… era diferente el Tolerarse a ser familia

Seguramente ese año sería un año lleno de emociones y sentimientos, aventuras y de mas experiencias inesperadas.

Pero en toda la noche no pudo si no pensar en una cosa, Lilly Potter no se había movido cuando él se disponía a besarla, eso era que aunque muy en el fondo, aunque fuera de 1 a 10000 tenía una probabilidad con ella, ¿podría ser?

- Bueno, ella no se movió – dijo solamente para él, se aferraría a esa esperanza hasta verla cumplida.


	5. Clases particulares

Lilly regresó a la sala común de Griffindor, seguía pensando en la sala de Menesteres, el chico Malfoy, su cabello rubio y esos ojos tan diferentes a los de su padre, y tan iguales a la vez. Sus ojos no transmitían odio y rencor más bien anhelo y esperanza pero ¿Por qué? ¿Qué es lo que anhelaba? Pensó entonces en cómo había tratado de besarla y se sonrojó de golpe. No podía gustarle Scorpius.

Se encontraba mirando las llamas de la chimenea cuando alguien perturbó sus pensamientos.

- ¡¿dónde estabas Lilly?!

- ¿¡Y a ti que te importa Finnigan?! – dijo Lilly con mas rudeza de la que pretendía

- ¿Estás Molesta?

Dirk miró a Lilly, en realidad si parecía muy molesta pero a la vez distante.

- ¿Molesta? ¿yo? ¿ por qué habría de estarlo? A si, tal vez porque ¡me abandonaste en medio de la noche!- en realidad eso no importaba pero tenía que descargar su frustración en alguien

- Lo siento, enserio, es solo que, cuando comenzamos a correr, en esos pasillos oscuros, no vi cuándo nos separamos. Regresé a buscarte pero no te encontré y entonces me topé con tu hermano y bueno el me ayudó a volver y después se fue a buscarte y pues yo estaba muy preocupado de que te hubiera pasado algo y yo pues este lo siento Lilly. – Dirk en verdad de escuchaba arrepentido y parecía que estaba verdaderamente preocupado por Lilly.

- Pues estoy bien, gracias – dijo Lilly ya algo más calmada – y si no te importa me iré a dormir, tuve una noche bastante agotadora- de nuevo volvió a su mente la imagen de Scorpius, su cabello lacio, su atenciones… ¡concéntrate Lilly!

- Lilly enserio lo siento, estoy feliz de que estés bien y que no te hayan atrapado y que… Lilly ¿estás escuchando? ¡Espera! ¿Por qué tienes una venda en el tobillo?- La chica ya estaba subiendo las escaleras hacia su habitación, cojeando un poco

- Si, Lo siento Finnigan, en verdad quiero descansar- o aclarar mi mente porque estoy segura que hoy no podré dormir, pensó.

- Está bien, descansa pequeña Lilly – Dirk esperó a que subiera Lilly para irse entonces a su habitación.

EN LA HABITACIÓN DE LOS MERODEADORES…

- ¿Qué pasa Finnigan? ¿por qué esa cara? – preguntó Hugo quién estaba comiendo una rana de chocolate – ¿quieres un poco? – dijo mientras le extendía una pequeña caja de ranas de chocolate

- Eeee no, gracias Hugo

- Vamos cuéntanos que fue lo que pasó

- Pues Lilly se molestó conmigo pero es que no sé, porque siempre que se enoja me grita o me golpea pero hoy fue diferente, estaba como distante, además tenía una venda en el tobillo

- ¿Pero qué es lo que le hiciste a mi Primita? Te juro que si la lastimaste te las vas a ver conmigo – dijo Hugo dejando de lado su chocolate por ahora

- ¿estás loco? ¡Sería incapaz de hacerle daño a Lilly! – dijo Dirk poniéndose de pie

- Oye, tranquilo Finnigan, no es para tanto, solo cuéntanos que pasó ¿pudieron preparar la broma para los de Slytherin? Aaa ya se, Intentaste besarla y ella te rechazó, corrió y se torció el tobillo, seguro fue eso

- ¡¿intentaste besar a mi prima?! ¡Eres un depravado Finnigan! – Hugo aplastó una de las cajas de ranas de chocolate

- ¡no! ¡eso no fue lo que pasó! Eres un Idiota Jordan – dijo el chico mirando con enojo a Jordan

- Bueno era solo una suposición – Jordan se había refugiado a un lado de su cama, conocía a Finnigan cómo para saber que cuándo se enojaba era capaz de cualquier tontería

- Pues una suposición equivocada

- Bueno entonces cuéntanos qué rayos sucedió con Lilly para que se molestara

Dirk se puso entonces a relatarles todo lo que había pasado esa noche hasta el punto en el que Lilly y él se separaron

- Pero eso no fue tu culpa, es decir estaba oscuro

- Exacto pero al parecer Lilly se molestó por eso

- Pues no lo creo, conozco a Lilly desde siempre y algo como eso no pudo haberla molestado hasta ese punto, algo mas tuvo que haberle pasado

- Te dijo algo sobre lo que le pasó después – preguntó lee

- No, no quiso contarme pero seguramente James sabe algo, él fue quién la encontró

- Bueno pues le preguntaremos mañana, por ahora hay que dormir lo más que podamos, que no será mucho. – Hugo ya se estaba acostando

- Bien

Dirk no pudo dormir, ¿Por qué Lilly se había molestado tanto? Se reprochaba el haberla abandonado, seguro algo horrible le pasó mientras él no estaba para protegerla, él nunca debió abandonarla. Él siempre había dicho que la protegería de lo que fuera y de quién fuera, desde niños se lo había prometido y hoy había incumplido ésa promesa. El pensar en la pequeña Lilly rondando sola por el castillo, por esos largos corredores sin más luz que la de su varita, con esa carita tan hermosa que tiene llena de miedo, buscándolo, pero nunca lo encontró. Todas éstas reprendas acosaron la mente del chico hasta que la luz del sol entró por las ventanas de la torre de Griffindor.

Lilly bajó a desayunar muy temprano, esperaba no encontrarse con Malfoy para evitar el momento incómodo que esto conllevaría. Llegó al gran comedor y lo inspeccionó con la vista, no habían muchas personas y de todos modos no habría sido muy difícil encontrar a aquellos cabellos rubios tan hermosos, ese cuerpo tan sexy, y… digo _cof cof_ a Scorpius Malfoy, lo cierto es que su temor se había hecho realidad, Scorpius estaba sentado en la mesa de los Slytherin, junto a Albus.

- Solo evítalo, no puede ser tan difícil- pensó Lilly para tratar de calmarse- tal vez ni siquiera te ha visto - estaba por sentarse y tomor un poco de pan cuando..

- ¡Lilly! – ese era su hermano Albus, Llamándola

Lilly intentó hacer cómo que no lo había escuchado pero entonces su hermano se sentó a un lado de ella

- ¿pero qué haces Albus? ¿quieres que te linchen o algo así? Estas en la mesa de Griffindor – dijo Lilly intentando alejarlo

- Lo siento pero es urgente, Scorpius me comentó algo que pasó ayer por la noche

- ¿Qué? – Lilly no pudo evitar sonrojarse al recordar la noche anterior, pero estaba asustada ¿qué fue lo que Malfoy pudo haberle dicho? ¿Qué era una niñita asustadiza, débil? - ¿qué te dijo ese Malfoy?

- Pues me dijo que ayer te encontró en la entrada de nuestra sala común

- ¿A si? ¿Y que más te dijo?- Lilly definitivamente estaba nerviosa

- Pues me dijo que él… pues

- ¿¡qué?! – definitivamente estaba muy nerviosa

- Pues que te ayudó a volver a la torre

- Aaaaa- Lilly se sentía muy aliviada, estaba feliz de que no le hubiera contado lo de la sala de Menesteres

- Y dime ¿qué hacías en la entrada de la sala común de las serpientes? – Dijo Albus con intriga

- Pues… yo pues ya sabes… yo mmmm ¡quería que me ayudaras con mi tarea de Pociones!- Lilly se sintió estúpida por haber dicho eso pero fue lo único que se le ocurrió

- ¿enserio? ¿Es extraño sabes? Tu eres muy buena en pociones, el profesor Slughorn siempre me lo dice, _esa hermana tuya es una de mis alumnas más prometedoras, no esperaba menos de ella, siendo hija de el señor Potter… _siempre me lo recuerda

- Si bueno pero es que tu eres mejor que yo – a su hermano le encantaba que lo halagaran- y pues pensaba que podrías ayudarme a mejorar

- Faltaba más, claro que si Lilly, con mucho gusto- los ojos de Albus brillaron con orgullo – empezaremos mañana por la noche , podemos vernos en la biblioteca me da gusto que quieras mejorar Lilly, espero que no te importe pero también estoy ayudando a Scorpius y pues estará con nosotros

- Si , mmm claro, mañana nos vemos- Lilly no estaba poniendo atención, sus ojos miraban en dirección al rubio quién hablaba con una chica de Slytherin, se levantó de su asiento

- Oye espera Lilly, ¿qué te ha pasado?

- ¿De qué hablas? – tal vez su hermano notó su reacción

- De tu tobillo, ¿por qué tienes una venda?

- Aaaa es que me tropecé, no es grave, de hecho iré a la enfermería ahora, adiós

Lilly dejó el gran comedor antes de que Scorpius llegara con su hermano, ¿Por qué le habría contado lo de anoche? Bueno eso ya no era lo que le preocupaba, ahora tendría que tomar clases de pociones con su hermano, en realidad ella tenía un don en pociones y ahora tendría que aguantar a su hermano pavoneándose por saber más que ella además estaría con Scorpius y… ¡Con Scorpius! ¡por Merlín!

- No puede ser – murmuró Lilly ,quién se había quedado petrificada en la entrada del gran comedor


End file.
